


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be part of a bigger fic that I will post when I am done with it. Adam angsts over his attraction to Blake, and it all went to hell after that.</p><p>WARNING: LANGUAGE especially because it's (ANGRY/ANGSTY) Adam Levine, what do you expect?<br/>Also, abuse of italicization. Some used for Adam's thoughts/EMPHASIS (à la Josh Peck of Drake & Josh).</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

“ _I’m fucking fine, dickhead_ ,” uncharacteristically deadpans Adam with a voice full of malice, that it momentarily surprises himself as much as it surprises Blake, or at least, if Blake’s stunned, slack jawed look is of any indication.

 

Blake, impressively enough, still manages to make a swift recovery, though.

 

“ _Bullcrap_ ,” he booms, voice now even deeper and more gravelly, exasperatingly stuttering out, “You-you’re- _you’re not even looking me in the eye!_ ”

 

And that’s true.

 

So very true.

 

Because looking into Blake’s eyes will be Adam’s undoing; his self-made destruction.

 

He opens his mouth a few times, in an effort to defend or explain himself, but nothing comes out.

 

Adam has nothing to say to possibly refute Blake, so he compensates by looking farther away from the country bastard’s stupid, handsome, caring face until he’s looking down at the ground.

 

Blake lays a heavy, reassuring hand on Adam’s shoulder, perhaps in both a gesture of grabbing Adam’s attention and one of comfort because he is the best friend (besides the rest of Maroon 5) that Adam Levine will ever be fortunate enough to have. 

 

But that makes Adam angrier with himself; guiltier, _even more disgusted,_ if it were even possible because he is fucking lusting and pining for a _married man, his best friend_ , who only is looking out for Adam because he is innocently caring about Adam’s well being because they are _best friends_.

 

And Adam has no idea how stupid he looks right now; what kind of expression his face is making to make Blake watch him so intently with undisguised concern and sincerity.

 

He feels himself baring his teeth: seeing red at the world that took Blake away from him before Adam ever really had a chance.

 

Fury consumes his insides until the sheer pain of the hopelessness of his situation wracks his body to its core.

 

Adam tries to brusquely shrug Blake’s gigantic hand off of his shoulder, but the country singer doesn’t seem like he’ll be having any of that, and retaliates by grabbing Adam by the front of his collar and bringing the rock star to about his eye level.

 

_Oh shit._

 

“Listen, you _little jackass_ , look me in the _fucking eye_ and tell me there’s nothing wrong with you,” the gigantic redneck bastard even has the nerve to growl, reeling Adam in closer.

 

_Kind of like those helpless fish Blake so loves to catch. Does that make Blake a wild bear or something?_

 

Adam can’t help but at snicker at this ridiculous comparison, though he realizes it was inappropriate and really dumb to do so at that exact moment, when Blake reacts by making a deep, frustrated sound and shoving his skinny ass rock star self _hard_ against the wall, pinning Adam’s wrists in a vice grip.

 

_Note to self: never provoke a 6’5” country singer._

_It will most likely not end favorably for you._

 

But dear God, he loved it when Blake manhandled him.

 

It was pretty fucking hot.

 

But wow, Blake looks legitimately pissed off, so Adam better shut the fuck up right now.

 

He can’t help but let his mind wander (ADHD does that to you. _Sometimes_.) to his high school experience, being shoved up against cold, metal, unforgiving lockers by huge, dumb, sweaty jocks simply for being a music nerd.

 

Or maybe for just existing, in general.

 

_High school really blowed._

 

That was also when Adam found out he was bi, _but well, no one needs to know that_.

 

 When Blake makes a move to raise his hand, Adam subconsciously flinches back, and _damn_ , was that a _stupid move_ because instead of Blake looking pissed off, the large man somehow manages to look like he accidentally kicked a puppy.

 

But, _hey_ , apparently Adam is just full of stupid moves, these days.

 

_Fucking shitty media sharks._

He was angry at the fucking results! Could anyone really blame him, at that point?

 

_Judith and Sarah deserved to fucking stay because those two gorgeous ladies were awesome people, talented, and worked hard as fuck…though not to say the other contestants weren’t the same._

 

But it really wasn’t the time for any one of them to leave.

 

_Not yet._

 

“Adam, _buddy_ ,” Blake gently murmurs, his soothing southern drawl bringing the rocker’s attention back to the present. “I-I’d never _really_ kick your ass no matter how much I say I will!”

 

Adam is silent because the intense, pleading look in Blake’s bright blue eyes is doing things to his brain.

 

Or maybe it was to _his dick_ …Adam was never good at differentiating between the two.

 

“Or even if you really deserve it,” Blake sheepishly decides to add, one Sasquatch hand still dwarfing Adam’s hands and trapping Adam’s bony wrists against the wall, while the other awkwardly shifts through the country singer’s hair.

 

“ _Blake, I-”_ Ironically Adam tries to find words, but he can’t.

 

How the actual fuck did he even survive this long by writing songs?

 

“C’mon, little buddy,” Blake smiles disarmingly at him, “ _I want to help as much as I can_ , _Adam_.” Shit, the way Blake mumbles his name is short of short-circuiting Adam’s brain.

 

Or dick.

 

“Stop being a pain in the ass, and _tell me what’s been eating you up_?”

 

Blake, he, just looks so earnest, _and fuck_ , no person should be capable of being so overwhelmingly genuine because people are generally inclined to be _douchebags._

 

_…All except for the guys, though._

 

_Especially James._

_And PJ._

_Fuck, every past/present member of Maroon 5 wasn’t a total douchebag, excluding his own charismatically cocky self._

At least Adam acknowledges his cockiness. _Hell, he fucking embraced it!_

Blake, though, is staring at him now, confusion making him look even dumber than usual, but now it’s turning to amusement? Mirth?

What. _The fuck._

Silence.

 

Really awkward silence.

 

Blake unsurprisingly breaks it by coughing, but sounds more like he’s trying in vain to cover what appears to be quite a few chuckles up to soothe Adam’s already bruised ego.

 

_Dick._

 

“…You know….you’re sayin’ all that shit out loud, right now, right? And what’s that about me ‘ _looking dumber than usual_?’ And being a ‘ _dick_?’”

 

_Oh, fuck me._

 

“…And you just said that part out loud, too,” chokes out Blake, turning red. 

 

Adam can only gape at Blake in silent horror because _really_ , this shit had to happen to him?

 

“Maybe later,” cheerily then adds Blake, after finally collecting himself, wiping away tears of laughter.

 

“To what-” Then it hits him.

 

Embarrassment.

 

Complete humiliation.

 

_His imminent death by mortification._

 

Blake leers before dissolving into a fit of unadulterated laughter, with all of his obnoxiously endearing guffaws and that thunderous clapping he does when he finds something particularly funny.

 

Adam really has no words for what is happening to his life right now.

 

_‘Like a tragedy, like a dark comedy,’ in the exact words of “The Man Who Never Lied?”_

 

That was eerily accurate and downright scary, in Adam’s humble opinion.

 

“All jokes aside, I’m really worried about you.”  Blake seemingly snaps out of it, drawl becoming more subdued before escalating in volume, southern charm levels rising to unbelievable heights, _“Heck, everyone is worried because we all care about you, man_! _And you’re too dumb to see it!_ _Goshdarnit!”_

 

 _I am so fucked_ , Adam thinks, succeeding this time, to his complete and utter relief, to finally keep his thoughts to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how angst turned into crack/comedy. This fic wrote itself. These assholes. I blame their chemistry.
> 
> Comments would be appreciated? Haven't written in a while because of Fire Emblem: Awakening. Also, I will be getting Animal Crossing: New Leaf and making Criska and Shevine characters, so you might as well kiss me goodbye for a couple of hours in the next few months...


End file.
